A Different Kind of HalfBlood
by George Eustis
Summary: Corey comes to Camp Half-Blood but possesses abilities that make even Dionysus uneasy.
1. Chapter 1

He looked around Camp Half Blood for the first time and stared in awe at all of the cabins and training areas.

"Welcome to your new home," the satyr next to him said as he munched on a tin can. "Hopefully your divine parent will recognize you before the sun begins to set."

"Do you know who that might be?" the ten year-old boy asked clutching his backpack straps tightly. "And will I really find out that quickly."

"The gods kind of have to, ever since they made that deal with one of Poseidon's kids, and so far they've managed to keep their promise." The satyr led the boy down the hill towards the farm house.

They approached the farm house where Chiron was sitting on the porch playing cards with Mr. D. "Who have we hear, Perry," Chiron asked looking up at the pair coming towards them.

"Another brat cousin of mine by the looks of it," Mr. D snapped, "It's your turn horse."

"The name's Corey, sir," said the boy tightening his grip on the straps.

"And you last name?" Chiron asked politely trying not to frighten the child.

"Minzak. Corey Minzak," the satyr answered for him, who gave him an appreciative smile.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron greeted him offering his hand, which Corey accepted cautiously. "Do you know who your parent is, or are you still unclaimed."

"Unclaimed, sir," Corey stammered.

"Well you haven't turned thirteen yet, which was a demand Percy made five years ago that the Olympians still honor, so you will be claimed in time," Chiron said. "For now you can stay in the Hermes Cabin, Perry will you lead him?" The satyr nodded and led Corey away.

"Something feels very odd about him," Dionysus said under his breath.

Corey entered the Hermes cabin and was instantly greeted by Connor Stoll, "Welcome to Cabin Eleven."

Corey gave a weak smile and looked around the cabin at a rather large number of children scattered around the cabin.

"Seems like a lot of people," Connor sighed, "but thanks to the new cabins it is only a third of who used to live in here."

Corey scanned the beds, "Twenty-one," he said without realizing.

"What?" Connor asked shocked.

"Hmm, oh twenty-one beds," Corey said timidly. Connor looked at him strangely. "Sorry, I just kind of notice things and then state them randomly."

"Sure, I guess we all have some sort of quirk." Connor still eyed the boy suspiciously, "you'll probably be claimed by Athena in no time. I should introduce you to Annabeth." Corey shrugged still gripping tightly to the straps of his backpack. "Why don't you put that down and I'll give you a tour."

"I'm fine carrying it. I don't want anything to go missing," Corey stated calmly.

"Whatever," Connor said, "let's go."

Connor led Corey around the cabins and explained to him that each one was designated for the children of one specific god or goddess. After the first few, Corey began recognizing markings or symbols on each cabin that belonged to a specific deity, and named them before Connor could. After the cabins, Connor showed him the dining and training areas of the camp.

They sat just outside of the training area as a group from the Ares cabin faced off against a team of Athena, Eris, and Nemesis campers in a hand to hand combat match. The match lasted an hour with only three campers still standing two from Ares' Cabin facing off a camper from Nemesis' Cabin. The child of Nemesis used a dual sword technique that quickly disarmed both Ares' campers.

"You ever fight with a sword before," Connor asked Corey. Corey answered with a shake of his head. "Well its time you learn," he said picking up two broad swords and handed one to Corey.

"What do you want me to do?" Corey asked as his hand holding the sword trembled.

"Just defend against my attacks," Connor commanded as he began swinging the sword rather slowly to get Corey used to the idea of a sword coming at him. Corey tried to block but every time the swords hit he lost his grip and his blade fell to the ground. "Just keep trying you'll get it," Connor told him and he nodded in agreement.

"He's definitely not one of Ares' kids," said one of the Ares' campers, who stayed to watch Connor train the new kid and get a feel for his strengths and weaknesses. "His probably one of those weakling kids of Morpheus or Hypnos."

"Leave him alone it's his first time holding a sword," Connor yelled at the camper.

"It's ok," Corey said timidly, "just give one second to look at something." He ran over to his backpack that he left at the side of the ring. Connor looked at him like he was nuts but just shrugged his shoulders. Corey opened the one compartment and pulled out a stack of books and looked through them until he found the one he had sought.

"He's reading a book. Forget Morpheus and Hypnos he's got to be the child of one of the Muses." The Ares' Camper laughed hysterically, but Corey ignored him.

"That's enough Peter," Connor was getting annoyed with the Ares' camper. "Let's go Corey. You can't learn how fight with a sword unless you practice." He stepped towards the boy and saw the title of the book Corey was reading through _The Art of Swordsmanship_. He watched Corey's right hand as he read and noticed it was moving in a variety of different ways.

Corey put the book away and stood up, "I'm ready," and grabbed his sword.

"Sure thing, kid," Connor said doubtfully.

"This should be good," Peter said mockingly.

Corey and Connor began to spar, but unlike the previous try Corey was parrying every single strike Connor threw at him. Connor figured it must be beginner's luck and began striking harder and faster, but Corey deflected every attack. The Hermes' counselor was stunned by the mastery Corey seemed to have acquired simply by reading a book.

Peter stared in disbelief and pulled out his bronze sword before jumping in next to Connor. Even with two campers fighting him Corey maintained his ground. As the three sparred, an audience of campers surrounded the three of them. Corey fought with swift clean swings and barely broke a sweat as both Connor and Peter began to grow winded. After fighting for close to thirty minutes, Corey disarmed both of the experienced fighters with two quick flicks of his wrist and caught both swords in his free hand. The entire crowd stared in awe as a new untrained unclaimed camper disarmed two older extremely experienced campers both of whom had fought in the Second Titan War.

"How could you do that," Peter asked in a half growl, "you said you've never held a sword before, but you fought like Ares' himself." Peter calmed a bit, "perhaps you're a child of Ares after all."

"He's not," a young woman's voice said from behind, "he's clearly a child of Athena." Everyone turned to see Annabeth standing next to Corey's backpack. "When have the children of Ares actually read a book? Besides he has the grey eyes of the wisdom goddess." Connor and Peter both looked at Corey's face.

"But he's not blonde," a voice in the crowd called out.

"Right, don't all of you thought children have blonde hair," Peter questioned Annabeth.

"True, but that doesn't mean it's a requirement," Annabeth countered.

"I think he's something else entirely," Mr. D. said as he approached the group. "Back up Anne and Paul, and let me look at him."

Corey dropped all three swords as Dionysus approached. "Perry get over here." The satyr approached. "What made you find this child?"

"He smelled like a demi-god, sire," the satyr answered carefully, "so I brought him here."

"Is that so?" Dionysus questioned glaring at Corey. "Very well, until you are claimed you will live in the farmhouse where I can keep an eye on you." He turned and Corey followed grabbing his backpack on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry took so long, but I had a lot of things to deal with the past couple weeks. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming. P.S. I've only read the first series, so don't tear the story apart if I use characters that are in the second series in different contexts than Riordan does.

Dionysus and Corey sat at opposite ends of a table in the farmhouse. The God of Wine's stares were making Corey uneasy, so he decided to read one of the books his mother had given him before he had left Washington with Perry. He withdrew into the book and hadn't noticed Chiron wheeling into the room.

"What's he doing in here?" the centaur asked the stern-faced god.

"Having an eye kept on him," Dionysus replied, "he single handedly defeated two experienced demi-gods without any training." The god stood up and approached the reading boy. "Instead he learned from one of these," he tore the book from Corey's hands and waved it at Chiron.

"Why is it bizarre for someone to learn how to do something from a book," Chiron asked. "Books store all kinds of information."

"He didn't just learn the techniques you stupid horse," Dionysus' eyes began to glow with a purple flame, "he also acquired the strength and muscle memory necessary to use them."

"How can that be? Not even Athena's or Mnemosyne's children can do that." Chiron looked at the boy with a confused expression. "No demi-gods have abilities like that."

"I know that. Why do you think this has me so concerned," the god continued to yell at the old centaur.

Corey watched the book get waved around the air by Dionysus. He sighed has he reached for a different one.

"I sent a message to Athena to see if he's one of hers, but she's never heard of him." Dionysus continued.

"Why'd you send one to Athena? His mother is his mortal parent, not his father." Chiron countered.

"The stupid goat told me that after I sent it."

Corey sat in silence as the two immortals argued. He looked around and saw a man in a delivery uniform enter the room.

"Brother, Zeus has called an urgent meeting and you and Chiron are both needed," Hermes quickly stated before vanishing in blur.

"Could he be any ruder," Dionysus grumbled. He turned towards Corey, "don't leave this building. I'll know if you did." He vanished in a purple flash.

"Oh sure he can teleport there and I have to take the van," Chiron mumbled rolling out of the room. Corey heard him yelling, "Argus get the keys. We're going to Olympus."

Corey grabbed the book Dionysus dropped and put it in his bag before walking towards the front door, but before he could step out grape veins appeared out of nowhere and barred the way. He sighed and went back into the farmhouse. He was exploring the different rooms and floors in the house when he heard footsteps coming from the attic. Corey walked toward them wondering who else was in the house.

A red haired girl appeared from one of the rooms. "Hello there. The name's Rachel and I really hope you're not here for a quest because I'm really not up for it."

"What? What about a quest." Corey looked at the girl with confused expression.

"Thank gods," she sighed happily, "every time one of you demi-gods come in here its I need a quest, can you give me a quest, or I want a quest so I can make my parent notice me. Seriously, it gets annoying fast."

"No, I don't want a quest. Dionysius has me locked up in here and won't let me leave." Corey started walking away as Rachel's voice began to multiply.

"_When the Lords of the North and the Powers of the South unite,_

_The Elder and Younger lines most both fight._

_To preserve what has been and allow what is to be _

_All must yield to the power of the three."_

"What in Hades are you babbling about," Corey stared at the eerie green in Rachel's eyes as she continued.

"_Only when knowledge, strength, and love act as one_

_Will the rising of the Ancients be undone."_

"I hate when those sneak up on me," Rachel said suddenly in her own singular voice as she wandered off into a different part of the house.

Corey stood there trying to make sense of it and didn't realize someone was standing behind him.

"Hi there," the girl said causing Corey to jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you knew if Chiron or Dionysius were here."

"They went to Olympus," he replied still wrapping his head around Rachel's bizarre words.

"Alright, I'll be back later," she cheerily ran off. He heard her yell back. "If they get back before me tell them Olivia wants to talk to them.

Corey repeated Rachel's words over and over in his mind until he found a blank sheet of paper and pen to copy them onto. He read the words several times but he couldn't understand who the prophecy was referring to. He sat staring at the words for hours waiting for Chiron or Mr. D to return and make some sense of the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

Corey was awoken by the footsteps of someone pacing in the dining room. He had not remembered falling asleep, but then he was exhausted from everything that had happened that day. He looked around and saw Dionysus walking back and forth, as though something was seriously bugging him.

"How can they be back?" the god mumbled to himself. "They were banished and forgotten years ago." He looked at Corey, "Right, you're still here."

"I couldn't get out. There were some vines blocking the doors," Corey said yawning. He began folding the paper with the prophecy, but it was taken from him as Chiron rolled by.

"Writing poetry?" he asked reading it, "If that is the case you might be a son of Apollo."

"I didn't write it," Corey said, "a girl named Rachel said after her eyes turned a weird green color."

"The Oracle gave you this," Chiron looked at him with bulging eyes, "then she must know what is going on as well." He turned to Dionysus, "this is why we don't leave demi-gods unattended in the farmhouse," and handed him the paper.

"Another prophecy," he grumbled, "the last one hasn't even come to pass yet. She needs to calm down with her fortune-telling."

"She can't control them," Chiron stated.

"I know that horse-boy," he snapped back, "I was just … never mind. Anyway you're staying in here for now unless Chiron accompanies you outside," he turned to Corey. "All of the gods were at that meeting and I don't just mean the big guys like myself. Even the gods of coffee and car tires were there and none of them knew who you belong to."

"Come along young one," Chiron nodded Corey towards the door, "you might as well get something to eat. Dionysus needs to take that prophecy to Olympus."

"Another girl was here earlier. I think she said her name was Olive."

"Olivia, she's a peculiar one," he said with a chuckle. "She's a daughter of Eros, but has the spirit one of Ares' children."

Corey walked alongside Chiron to the dining pavilion. He felt a little awkward, as several of the campers they had passed would not stop staring at him. He clenched his bag's straps a little tighter in an attempt to make the uneasy feeling go away. "Can I ask why that prophecy that girl said is important?"

"All prophecies are important my boy," Chiron chuckled, "only some more so than others. It had to do with something the gods are dealing with at the moment." He said as they entered the pavilion. "We'll sit at the Hermes table since you haven't been claimed yet." Chiron directed him towards the table that Connor was seated at.

"An offering is typically made to each camper's divine parent," Chiron explained as Corey followed suit with the other members of the Hermes Cabin.

"I'm with you my son," a voice whispered inside his head, "although I can't reveal myself out of concern for your safety." Corey ate with a gentle grin as he now learned he was not forgotten by his father.

Corey left the pavilion with Chiron and made his way back to the Big House.

"Chiron," a shout came from off to the left hand side. A blonde haired boy trotted towards them.

"Yes James," Chiron asked politely.

"I … well we … well Annabeth wanted to know if Corey was allowed to play in the capture the flag game tomorrow," James asked sheepishly. "Since he's still a member of Cabin Eleven and we're on the same team tomorrow." He waited uncomfortably for a response.

"He is technically a member of the Hermes Cabin, and seeing as both I and Dionysus will be there, I don't see why he shouldn't be permitted to take part." He looked towards Corey, "afterall you are a demi-god of some sort and all should take part in the weekly game of Capture the Flag."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright the teams are set," Chiron called out. "Blue team consists of Cabins Six, Four, Eleven, Twelve, Fourteen, Sixteen, Seventeen and the newly built Twenty-Three or simply the sole child of Eris we have here. Blue Team is Captained by the Athena Cabin," Annabeth raised the grey standard with the owl and olive tree. "Red team consists of Cabins Five, Seven, Nine, Ten, Fifteen, Twenty, and the new Cabins Twenty-One and Twenty-Two."

"The children of Phobos and Deimos," James whispered to Corey as they stood side by side in the ranks of the blue team. "Be very careful around them they have a tendency to bring out people's greatest fears."

"We seem a little outnumbered," Corey whispered back.

"We'll be fine as long as you read that book Annabeth gave you," he replied and Corey gave a sign that he had.

"Red Team is led by the Hephaestus Cabin," Jake Mason raised his flag that was a fiery red color and had the image of a black hammer and anvil upon it, when they had been recognized by Chiron.

"You all know the rules. No killing or maiming, all items are allowed," to which Dionysus eyed Corey as he spoke, "even your choice of paperback or hard cover." A few of the demi-gods on the red team snickered. "Very well have at it," Dionysus said as he walked towards the satyrs and nymphs watching the contests.

Annabeth led Corey towards the edge of the boundary, "You ready."

"I guess I read the book you gave me on stealth techniques. So I should be able to get their flag fairly quick, but just in case I also skimmed through a few pages on tracking just to know where their guards are."

"Good, now get going," she said as she ran off in the direction of their own flag.

Corey quietly made his way across the creek and into the eastern side of the woods. He slipped by several campers from the Ares and Hephaestus cabins as he heard fighting break out towards the other side of the forest. Most of the team went to help in the fighting but the sons of Phobos and Deimos remained behind looking for him since they knew the attack was a diversion.

"Did you hear something?" the Phobos camper asked.

"A racing heartbeat, someone's nearby and it sounds like they're in a bit a panic," Deimos' son replied.

Corey tried to control his breathing as the two neared his position. His head began to wander as all that he had recently learned seemed to slip out of reach. His fear of not remembering took over as quickly as the other campers approached him. "Relax, it won't leave you," a voice whispered in his head. "Don't fear the loss of the memories. They never truly disappear."

He slowly withdrew his sword as he began to reclaim his knowledge on swordsmanship. He quickly leapt out from his position and quickly disarmed the Phobos camper. The Deimos camper held his ground longer but was soon disarmed as Corey headed back into the trees to regain his cover. He looked back once he had stopped for a breath and noticed the two seemed disoriented causing a little smile to pass over his face.

He found the flag, but discovered four archers from the Apollo Cabin guarded it. Corey looked around for any vantage points but the flag was well guarded with one positioned on each side and in view of at least two of the others. He had to be quick and quiet, but the book did not exactly explain a scenario like this. He hunched down behind a bush near the northernmost guard and picked up a small rock from the ground.

He tossed the rock a few feet away causing a branch to crack and the Apollo camper to fire a shot off in that direction. He took his chance and tackled the archer to the ground before he could string a second arrow. "Stay down and don't make a sound," he ordered and received a half-hearted sigh of acknowledgement from the other camper. Corey slowly crawled over the red flag and was just about to grab the pole as an arrow whizzed past his hand.

"Step back," the western guard ordered, "you're ours." Corey looked to his left and saw the eastern guard holding him at arrow point.

"Not yet," he chuckled, grabbed the flag, and ran off to the north nearly being hit by the western archer's arrow. He ran off but heard the alarm sound as several campers made their way towards him.

"I should have read something on running," Corey said to himself as he began to tire out trying to make it to the creek before he was surrounded. "But then I've never been much of an athlete," he saw the creek up ahead blocked by the Phobos and Deimos campers he had knocked out earlier. "I should have had some backup to watch those two," he thought as he headed towards them. The battle he had heard before erupted around him and the two other campers as he drew his sword to fight them.

"Corey get across," he heard Annabeth shout as she and James stepped in and fought off the red team members blocking his path. He ran across the creek narrowly dodging a sword strike. The banner he carried turned violet and the image of a silver scroll appeared.

"Give me that," Dionysus ordered as he and Chiron approached. "Whose symbol is a scroll?" he asked turning towards Chiron.

"As far as I know Clio, the Muse of History, is the only immortal that uses that symbol." He replied shocked by the image on the banner, "but that can't be his father is the divine parent and no male immortals I know of use the scroll as a symbol for their power."

A hush fell over the crowd of demi-gods, nymphs, and satyrs. "Perry come forward," Dionysus' eyes began to burn with a purple fire. "Answer this question very carefully. What kind of power did you sense emanating from him when you found him?"

"He … uh felt like Percy, Thalia, and Nico. He smelt like a child of the Big Three." The crowd mumbled to each other.

"Very well," Dionysus stated. "Chiron bring him and this," he handed the flag to the centaur, "to Olympus." He vanished in a purple flash.

"Come my boy," Chiron said placing a hand on Corey's shoulder, "it's time to sort out this mess." The gathered audience watched as Corey was led away by the Centaur.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it.

Corey shuffled his feet as the twelve Olympians stared at him. His head was slightly bowed trying not to look in any of their eyes. The gods had passed the banner around, but none was able to deduce to whom the symbol belonged. Zeus' thunderous voice finally broke the silence.

"Odd times are before us," he said to the other gods. "First a second great prophecy from the oracle while one still has yet to be completed and now a demi-god that no one heard of before this week. Perhaps we should just kill him and solve at least one of the issues at hand." Thunder rumbled as he uttered each word, which caused Corey to jump.

"As much as I despise demi-gods," Hera said, "he seems different. His eyes appear older than they should be." Some of the other gods nodded at her statement.

"Perhaps he's not a demi-god at all," Poseidon suggested as he twirled his trident with his fingers. "He may just be a powerful mortal like Odysseus was or capable of seeing through the mist like the oracle."

"No, the satyr assured me he was a demi-god," Dionysus stated after taking a sip of diet coke from a large crystal goblet.

"I say we kill him and get on with things," Ares said with a yawn. "I have battles to oversee and take part in." Aphrodite and Athena simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Very well I suppose we could vote on whether or not to kill him." Zeus raised his hand, "those in favor of killing the boy." Hera, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Artemis raised their hands. "Those opposed to the idea," Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Apollo raised theirs. "A tie. Why is it always a tie? We really need to think of making an odd numbered council."

"We tried but it made us have thirteen seats and it was very unlucky," Poseidon said with a sigh. Zeus grumbled at his brother's comment.

"We could get rid of the drunkard," Demeter suggested, "he's not really relevant to any of our meetings."

Dionysus gave her the evil eye as he continued to sip from his goblet. "Before you go accusing me, don't forget that your grains make more alcohol then my grapes, besides I'm still stuck drinking Diet Coke. I say remove one of the war gods it's not like we need two anymore." The remark made Athena reach for her Aegis and Ares clench his bat even tighter.

"Enough," Zeus shouted thunder crackled through the air. "We're wasting time. I'm just going to kill him and then proceed with the rest of the meeting." Corey swallowed as the Zeus raised his master bolt, but before he released the lighting, the sound of footsteps and the clicking of a cane against stone filled the room.

"I wouldn't do that nephew," a man walked up behind Corey making him turn around. An average height middle-aged brown-haired man stood behind him. He looked like a stereotypical Oxford professor. He wore a tweed jacket over a vest, which covered a shirt and tie. He had nicely pressed dress pants with a pair of loafers. The cane he was holding reminded Corey of the one that he saw at the Oliver Twist play his mother had taken him to see. "The boy is protected and you need him more than you think."

"Dad?" Corey asked timidly looking up at the man's grey eyes that seemed to match his own.

"Hello my boy," the man smiled at him. "I must say you've grown up quite fast," the man knelt down, so that he was eye level with his son. "I'll take care of this don't worry," he said with a wink as he stood up and placed himself between Zeus and Corey.

"Who are you?" Zeus storm cloud eyes seemed to churn with anger.

"I am Coeus, Titan of Knowledge and Intellect, but it seems odd you didn't recognize me. After all, two of my grandchildren sit on this council."

"A titan who willingly walks into Olympus, you must be a fool," Ares commented with sneer as his bat turned into a spear and he jumped at Coeus.

The titan grabbed Ares' spear and flipped the god over himself using Ares' own momentum. The god landed on his back near the entranceway of the chamber. "You attack the Lord of All Knowledge with a spear and think I won't know how to counter. I wonder who the real fool is." He turned back to Zeus and the rest of the gods, "now before anyone else thinks of trying to smite me down. Hear me…," before he could finish the sentence Zeus threw a lightning bolt at Coeus. The titan pushed his cane into the stone floor, which resulted in the familiar ring of metal on stone. The lightning went harmlessly into the floor. Coeus gave a heavy sigh and said over his shoulder, "lightning rods are very useful around sky gods. As I was about to say, I know of your current predicament and wanted to lend a hand."

"Why would you help us," Athena questioned.

"Ah, the lady of wisdom," Coeus bowed before her, which caused a little grumbling from Zeus, "The only one in the entire world who could beat me at my own game." He again turned to his son as if giving a lecture. "Wisdom is the one thing in the world that can control knowledge, my boy. Also, before I forget, you're technically the uncle of Apollo and Artemis, so stand up straight and look the part." He turned back again to the gods. "Right back to business. As you may have realized, I am not in Tartarus with my numbskull brothers. I chose not to aid them this time around because spending several millennia in a dark deep pit with those four made me understand how foolish it was to side with them in the first war. So, I sat out because I knew my nephew wouldn't accept the aid of an elder titan." Another grumble came from Zeus. "Now, as for your current predicament. I do believe your oracle's prophecy mentioned something about the elder and younger lines joining forces."

"It does, but why would we need you," Apollo gave Coeus a hard look.

"I knew you had some of my blood in those veins. Asking questions, how it warms a grandfather's heart." Coeus was about to continue when Athena answered for him.

"The elder line refers to the Titans, while the younger is us, the Olympians," Athena seemed dumbstruck as if she should have known that from the beginning.

"Very well, but you must want something in return." Hera said filling her grumbling husband's role as leader of the council.

"Simply my freedom and my son's existence to be unhindered by any god or goddess, those are my requests. After all, spending countless millennia in a dark empty hole listening to Cronus plot his revenge and the other three play I spy, well you get where I'm going." Coeus tapped his cane with his finger and then proceeded to pull it out of the stone floor when there was no residual static left. "Will you accept my terms? Otherwise you won't find another willing titan to help you."

"You're not seriously listening to this fool," Ares exclaimed as he sat back on throne slowly trying not to trigger any shocks of pain in his spine.

"I believe Coeus is right, the only other titan outside of Tartarus is Oceanus and he doesn't come out of his trench for anything," Poseidon stated grudgingly, "especially now since he fears being sent to Tartarus himself for his part in the most recent war."

"I say we put it to vote," Hera proclaimed over both Zeus' grumbling and Ares' whimpering. All the gods aside from Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus agreed.

"Good if we win I can finally take my son to the Smithsonian for a father-son day." Coeus put his arm around Corey's shoulders. "You ever been to the Smithsonian? Of course you have what was I thinking?" The titan laughed at his own comment, which made Corey smile because it made him seem human. "Your mother is a curator there. Now to get you ready for your quest," he began to walk Corey out of the chamber, when Zeus called him back.

"You may have brokered for your freedom, but you still need to abide by my rules. No interacting with your son until you've properly claimed him and you cannot journey with him or aid him on any quests while he is at Camp Half-blood," Zeus smiled to himself as if he had won a great victory.

"Very well for your first term," Coeus waived his hand and a shimmering violet scroll appeared above Corey's head. "Is that how you claim them?" the titan asked mockingly as the scroll faded away. "As for the second you won't be able to stop me. I am more powerful than I appear. I have no seat of power, no throne, for my power lies within the mind of every individual and within every idea. Just think how difficult it is to kill an idea. Now combine every idea and thought ever had and you will begin to understand my strength and the impossibility of my defeat. Long ago, I was easily mastered in the first war because there were fewer humans and fewer ideas exchanged, but, now, look just in the city you call home. How many thoughts have been thought and ideas exchanged within the last second? Just think on that and on this. Knowledge can be used by all but eternally controlled by none. I always have a way of being passed on."

Zeus and the other gods sat silently as the only sound that could be heard was the cracking of wood from Hestia's hearth. Zeus finally broke the silence, "Tomorrow is the gathering of all of the gods to determine our strategy to deal with the situation. I would like to see you there. Afterwards, Dionysus and Chiron will inform the demi-gods about their role." Coeus acknowledged Zeus' request and walked with Corey at his side out of the throne room.

Corey walked in awe of the seemingly normal man beside him. His father turned out not only to be a powerful immortal, but one that made even Zeus tremble.

"Now, time to equip you for your fight," Coeus said as he looked down at Corey. His eyes were full of thought and it seemed like his mind was somewhere else even as he spoke to his son. He handed Corey a feather.

"A feather?" the boy asked looking at the grey feather.

"A quill actually," he pointed at the sharpened tip. "It's a symbol of the scribes. Now, try holding it as if you were growing to throw a dart." Corey did as he was told and held the tip in his left hand level with his eyes. "Good. Now, squeeze the barb." Corey did, and the feather disappeared and a bronze javelin was resting in his hand. "Although the javelin is meant to be a range weapon this one can be used in close quarter battles as well. In addition, a little quirk I threw in for you, after you throw this weapon at an enemy, another quill will appear in your pocket. You simply have to repeat the process until the enemy is no more. Give it a try." Coeus pointed to a target that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Corey gripped the javelin and even though it was made of solid bronze, it felt incredibly light. He focused on the target and with all his might threw the javelin. He watched as the javelin sailed straight over the target and into a nearby olive tree. "It'll take some practice, but you'll get the hang of it. Here comes Chiron, so I better give you my other gift." Coeus gave Corey a small wooden box.

"What's in here?" Corey asked when he opened it and saw six small clay pots sealed with wax.

"Inkwells to go with your quill although only one contains ink. The rest are filled with a powerful acid, a smokescreen, my own brand of Greek fire, machine oil, and lemon juice."

"Lemon juice?" Corey gave his father a funny look.

"It's a very handy invisible ink. You never know when you'll need it." Coeus turned to greet Chiron, as the centaur seemed unwilling to approach the titan. "Well time for you to go and don't forget I'm counting on you for both our sakes." He gave his son a wink and vanished.

Chiron approached once the titan had left. "Ready to return to camp?" he asked. Corey nodded putting the quill into his pocket and the box tucked under his arm.


End file.
